Generasi Karatan
by Kenjiro Teo
Summary: Kehidupan beberapa siswa error di masa remaja mereka.Situasi di keluarga yang berisik dan kesomplakan mereka disekolah. #summarymacemapaini - - [ALL MEMBER NCT]


**Generasi karatan**

Author : Kenjiro Teo

Cast : all member NCT

Genre : Lawakan

Length : Sepanjang jalan kenangan/?

Summary : Kehidupan beberapa siswa error di masa remaja mereka.Situasi di keluarga yang berisik dan kesomplakan mereka disekolah. #summarymacemapaini -_-

Disclaimer : Ini bukan ff. Cuma percakapan gajelas.

KRIIIING

Jam berbentuk keluarga tomcat diatas pintu berdering sekuat tenaga.Berusaha membangunkan sang majikan yang masih asyik nungging diranjang dengan bantal penuh dengan karya seni ilernya.

"Babeh bangun beh!" Teriak jisung sang anak bantet kesayangan babeh Johnny

"Apesih lu ganggu gua aje.Masih ngantuk ah" babeh Johnny menjawab dengan mata masih menutup

"Kayanya gravitasi di kasur 100% lebih gede waktu pagi deh.Ckckck gimana bisa bunda doyan ama yang begini" Jisung bersweat drop ria

"Jisung sayang cepet seret babeh kemeja makan nak! Ntar ikan gorengnya nyemplung ke akuarium lagi!" Bunda Hansol yang cantiknya naujubilah ngalahin Syahroni berkicau memanggil suami dan anak bontotnya

"Iya bundaaaa.Tapi jangan marah kalo nanti muka babeh rata abis Jisung seret ditangga yaaa"

"Woy bantet cepetan gua udah laper ini!" Sahut sang kakak, sebut saja dia Jaemin

Jisung pun dengan berusaha menyeret babeh Johnny turun ke ruang makan.Dengan ganasnya ia menarik kaki babeh sampai pantat teposnya dengan sukses mencium lantai.Uh so sweet..

"Eh anak ayam,lu jangan poto-poto pake hp gua mulu ah!" Kesal Jaemin

"Emang kenapa?" Jawab Jisung dengan bibir maju lima senti

"Pulsa nya tinggal goceng" ucap Jaemin acuh. Membuat Jisung mengernyitkan jidatnya bingung. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba bunda Hansol menjerit dengan histeris

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Kenapa bun? Ada apa??" Tanya Babeh,Jisung dan Jaemin panik

"Bunda lupa nonton sinetron" jawab bunda mewek cantik layaknya ratu elsa projen.

Yah begitulah diawal pagi hari keluarga Babeh Johnny dan Bunda Hansol.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruang kelas yang lebih cocok disebut kandang sapi. Terdapat dua gundukan manusia yang sedang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing

"Ecan,pinjem pr lu dong. Semalem dirumah gua mati lampu. Jadi gua susah ngerjain pr" ujar Winwin

"Halah alesan lu,semalem kaga mati lampu bego" jawab Haechan si gembul primadona sekolah

"Kok lu tau?" Winwin nyengir ayam

"Kan kita serumah wahai kutil badak! Kalo rumah lu mati,rumah gua juga ikut mati" Haechan melempar bukunya kearah Winwin sebal

"Eh Can kok dibuku lu ada gambar laut?" Tanya Winwin penasaran

"Itu Titanic" jawab Haechan sambil jepitin kuku jarinya

"Lah mana kapalnya? Ini cuma biru doang" tanya Winwin bingung

"Kapalnya kan tenggelem. Gimana sih lu, pernah liat tipi gak sih?"

"Iya iya nurut aja lah ama nyai.Eh penyebab Korea Selatan sama Korea Utara perang apaan?"

"Rebutan kolor" lirik Haechan sinis

Winwin yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban pun hanya bisa manyun ganteng. Dan tiba tiba pak guru masuk dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai. Pak guru Taeil yang makin hari semakin bertambah jumlah kerutan wajahnya pun memulai pelajaran.

"Pak! Kenapa matahari cuma ada satu sih? Kenapa gak dua aja? Biar pasangan" Haechan protes setelah Taeil selesai menulis

"Ck satu matahari aja lu udah item. Apalagi dua can" -_-

"Tersayat hati hamba" Haechan meratapi kesalahannya untuk bertanya tadi

"Mantap jiwaaaaa. Can ntar sore temenin gua ke swalayan ya" ajak Winwin

"Ngapain? Lu mau traktir gua?" Ucap Haechan sumringah

"Gua mau beli batre ABC. Hp gua cepet abis batrenya" jawab Winwin dengan wajah polosnya

"Golok mana golok?!?" Haechan bangkit dan membuat Winwin menatapnya horror.

Dipojok ruangan ada Jeno si cogan sekolah,Renjun si alim,Mark si bule dan Chenle si bulet tapi gak digoreng dadakan. Mereka sedang ngobrol tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mark yang tampangnya agak bule bule turis borobudur memulai pembicaraan.

"Omg, my dog ilang nih. Gimana dong?"

"Loh kenapa gak pasang iklan di koran aja bro?" Jawab Renjun dengan sok kerennya sambil ngupil ganteng

"But.. anjing gua kan kaga bisa baca,dodol! Gimana sih lo"

"Eh Mark,lu kan bule nih. Pengalaman lu selama disana gimana?" Tanya Jeno kepo

"So amazing! Gua pernah ikut main film Twilight dong!" Jawab Mark bangga

"Wah jadi apa?"

"Jadi pohon" jawabnya dengan lesu

"Weh Mark lu mentang-mentang bule, gigi juga pirang" ucap Chenle

"Ini jigong nyed!"

Jeno tidak menghiraukan mereka. Hanya tersenyum anggun sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Ia mengeluarkan hp esia hidayahnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Wassup hyung? Lagi ngapain?" Tanyanya dengan sok cool

"Ini gua lagi nyari hp gua.Barusan kaya ada yang nelpon,pas mau gua angkat,eh tiba-tiba hpnya ilang" jawab Doyoung diseberang sana

"Gitu ya? Trus yang di kuping lu sekarang ini apa?"

"Hp gua... oiya ya! Thanks Jeno sayang. Lo emang adek terbaik gua"

"Yayaya... whatever" Jeno memutus sambungannya sepihak.

Chenle hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dia pun merasa iba melihat Jeno yang mendadak kepalanya keluar asap.Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke hpnya

[From : Doyoung hyung]

50rRy y4 j3n t4d1 9u4 l491 3r0r j4d1 luP4 d3h.. h3h3

Jeno mengernyit bingung. Bahasa planet mana?'pikirnya

[To : Doyoung hyung]

Hp lu kenapa hyung? Rusak?

Dan dibalas cepat oleh Doyoung

[From : Doyoung hyung]

K4g4 k3n4p4-n4p4 j3n.3m4ng n4p4?

[To : Doyoung hyung]

Lo ngetik pake hp apa kalkulator sih hyung? Keypad lo hurupnya limited? Tempelin aja keyboard komputer biar lengkap

Dan setelah itu tak ada balasan lagi. Mungkin Doyoung sedang mencopot keyboard komputer sekolah dan memasangnya di layar hp.

"Eh kemaren waktu pulang sekolah temen gua berantem" ucap Chenle antusias

"Trus lu ikutan?" Sahut Renjun

"Yaiya dong! Lumayan bisa ninju orang"

"Emang kenapa bisa berantem?" Tanya Mark

"Rebutan tali beha bu guru" Chenle tersenyum mesum

"Eh kemaren bokap gua baru aja beliin gua mobil baru. Mobil balap coy!" Pamer Renjun

"Eh ciyus lu? Tajir woi. Ayo dah jalan-jalan" ucap Mark

"Emang mobil apa jun?" Tanya Jeno

"Tamiya bro!" Jawab Renjun dengan bangganya

"Mampus aje lu sono. Eh btw soal mobil, semalem juga gua abis nabrak pas nyetir mobil bokap" sahut Chenle

"Lah kok bisa? Lu kan mantan supir angkot GTA" ledek Mark

"Iye tapi salahnya juga udah gua klakson berkali-kali itu pohon kaga mau minggir" ucap Chenle acuh membuat yang lain ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga

Itulah situasi didalam kelas.Ada beberapa juga yang berada diluar kelas.Seperti di lapangan dan juga dikantin.

"Duh yang baju item gila ya?! Kok diem aja sih?! Bukannya ikut ngejar bola!" Yuta berteriak gemas melihat pertandingan bola dilapangan bersama Jaehyun

"Dia kan penjaga gawangnya,bubuk indomie!!" Jaehyun ikut berteriak gemas

"Tapi kan dia anggota tim juga.Harusnya ikut ngejar bola dong!" Yuta masih asyik berteriak

"Kenapa gak lo aja sendiri yang ngejar bolanya?!" Jaehyun yang makin gemas pun menggigit kepala Yuta. Taeyong dan Ten yang duduk disebelahnya pun tak kalah gemas. Mereka ikut berteriak

"Woi woi woi!! Iye elu!! Yang pake baju kuning! Keluar lu dari lapangan! Ganggu pemandangan aja.Daritadi niup peluit.Ini bukan tempat parkir!" Ten meneriaki seseorang ditengah lapangan

"Kan gua wasitnya,sempak!!!" Orang itu balas berteriak dengan kumis yang sedikit naik

"Ten udahan yuk nonton nya. Gua gak suka nonton bola" Taeyong hendak pergi dari tribun tapi lengannya ditahan Ten

"Kenapa? Kan ini seru"

"Semua pemainnya gila. Masa bola satu direbutin semua orang" Taeyong natap sebal kearah lapangan. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana Ten sekarang. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan mulut ternganga dan beberapa sudut siku-siku di pelipisnya

"Trus lu sukanya olahraga apa hyung?" Ten bertanya pada Taeyong yang benar-benar mulai bosan

"Bulutangkis"

"Jiahahahhahahahaha bulutangkis gak level hyung" Ten terbahak-bahak

"Emang lu suka apa?" Taeyong menatap Ten dengan mata ala begalnya

"Badminton dong" dan setelahnya Taeyong benar-benar meremas rambut Ten

Itulah situasi di lapangan. Dikantin sekolah pun sama ramainya. Ada Jisung dan Jaemin yang sedang merayu penjaga kantin.

"Neng,boleh minta nomernya gak?" Jaemin kedip-kedip genit

"Nomer apa bang? Sepatu? Baju? Beha? Atau apa?" Jawab si penjaga kantin,sebut saja dia bambang/?

"Buset dah dikira gua jualan. Ekhem, bapak lu maling yah?" Tanya Jaemin dengan senyuman mautnya. Namun sayang ia dihadiahi gaplokan manis dari si eneng penjaga kantin

"Enak aja ngatain bapak gua maling. Gua laporin bisa ditembak lu. Bapak gua tentara tau!"

"Anjir bengkak pipi gua" ucap Jaemin ngenes

"Mbak pesen bubur ayam dua ya. Tapi jangan dikasih ayam" Jisung berinisiatif memesan makanan. Daripada terus menerus melihat Jaemin yang tersakiti

"Loh bubur ayam gak dikasih ayam gimana dek?"

"Ya kalo buburnya dikasih ayam, trus gua makan apa mbak?" Jisung sebal dengan mbak semok penjaga kantin itu

"Ini jeruk harganya berapa?" Tanya Jaemin

"Seribu doang kok satunya"

"Mahal amat jeruk segede upil gini seribu" Jaemin mengernyit

"Gua berani bayar 2 lipat kalo upil lu segede ini" jawab si eneng garang

Jaemin segera mengorek hidungnya mencari emas yang mungkin sebesar jeruk yang ada digenggamannya saat ini.

Dilain tempat, Doyoung sedang mendapat hukuman dari pak guru karena datang terlambat

"Kenapa kamu dateng telat terus tiga hari berturut-turut?" Tanya pak guru Taeil sangar

"Ah anu itu.. adek saya masuk rumah sakit pak. Jadi waktu itu saya yang anterin dia"

"Emang dia sakit apa?"

"Emm anu itu ahh kepleset kulit pisang"

"Bohong!! Tadi pagi saya liat adek kamu baik-baik aja"

"Lah bapak juga bohong!"

"Bohong apa?"

"Saya kan gak punya adek"

Dan begitulah situasi didalem ruang pak guru Taeil. Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Doyoung beserta masalahnya.

Bunda Hansol yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya melihat tukang sayur sedang berjualan dikompleks rumahnya.

"Eh bang,gerobaknya rusak ya?"

"Kaga neng" jawab tukang sayur

"Lah itu kenapa di dorong-dorong.Pasti rusak itu.Pulang gih,dibenerin dulu.Abis itu jualan lagi"

"Neng pernah liat lobak terbang gak? Sini abang kasih liat"

Bunda Hansol segera melesat kedalam rumah sebelum tukang sayur menyerbunya dengan serangan lobak terbang.

"Kenapa bun? Kok lari kedalem?" Tanya babeh Johnny yang baru sadar dari molor gantengnya

"Tukang sayur mau praktek lempar lobak"

"Ya salam -_- Hari ini masak apa dah" tanya babeh sambil jalan kedapur

"Masak ikan cupang sambal terong.Tapi daun seledrinya abis" Hansol manyun meratapi bahan masakannya kurang

"Kenapa harus pake daun? Pake bunga aja biar wangi" babeh Johnny tersenyum manis

"Tidur lagi aja gih.Jangan bangun dulu.Errornya masih loading"

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dengan lebar dan keras.Tanpa rasa berperi-kepintuan mereka menganiaya pintu depan dengan membantingnya semena-mena.Sungguh kejam tetapi ironisnya sang pintu tetap diam tak berkutik setiap kali disakiti oleh majikannya.

"Kenapa pada banting-banting pintu sih?! Lu berdua kenapa balik ke rumah lagi? Bolos lu ya?!" Tanya babeh Johnny sangar

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bundaaaa Jaemin hyung kaga mau beliin Jisung ikan mas!" Jisung nangis sesenggukan

"Kenapa ga dibeliin aja sih Jaem?" Tanya bunda lembut seraya ngelus-ngelus Jisung yang masih mewek

"Yekali bun,dia minta ikan mas pink polkadot. Mau cari sampe ke negeri cina pun mana ada"

Jaemin yang depresi pun duduk dimeja makan sambil menatap sengit kearah adik bontotnya.

"Gimana tadi sekolahnya Jaem? Kenapa lu berdua bolos hah? Lu gatau bayaran sekolah lu lebih mahal dari harga kolor Batman gua. Dasar bocah" Tanya babeh Johnny menuding kedua bocah didepannya dengan sumpit bakmi

"Jaemin dihukum gegara ga bisa jawab pertanyaan pak guru Taeil beh"

"Emang pertanyaan kaya gimana?"

"Padahal dadang udah jawab,NO.MY NAME IS JAEM HANDSOME.THANK YOU"

"Iye emang dia nanya apaan belek onta!"

"How are you?" Jaemin pout.Membuat babeh Johnny menatapnya datar. Sedatar talenan dapur Hansol

"Trus lu belajar apa selama ini nak" babeh sekop hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Belajar ngupil dengan baik dan benar sesuai prosedur beh"

"Kenapa anak gua kaga ada yang bener ya Tuhan. Apa salah hamba" Johnny hanya bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Yaudah karna sekarang semuanya ada dirumah. Ayo kita liburan aja. Jalan-jalan yuk. Babeh Jon tersayang buruan nyalain mobil gih" Hansol mulai menyiapkan bekal makanan

"Mobil yang mana? Ambulance? Firetruck?"

"Gerobak sekalian" -_-

Babeh Johnny segera melesat menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya. Mobil mungil berwarna hijau. Pas untuk empat anggota keluarga. Johnny mendapatkannya dari pelelangan. Mobil resmi merchandise Mr.Bean. Johnny sudah memundurkan mobilnya sampai keluar gerbang. Dilihatnya dari spion, seseorang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Hansol Jaemin dan Jisung keluar rumah dan menghampiri Johnny.

"Loh pak guru Taeil!" Jaemin dan Jisung berseru bersamaan. Menunjuk orang yang ternyata adalah guru mereka

"Pak lu ngapain berdiri di samping mobil? Lu mau ikut nebeng jalan-jalan juga? Hayuk buruan masuk sini" Johnny menawarkan tumpangan pada Taeil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas

"Iya gua tau gua baik hati dan tidak sombong pak. Makasihnya nanti aja. Dah buruan masuk pak"

"Sa...kit... sakit..." Taeil semakin membuat kadar memelas diwajahnya bertambah

"Lah sakit? Makasih aja sakit pak? Lu gak ikhlas bilang makasih pak?"

"Makasih makasih pala lu peyang! Kaki gua keinjek ban mobil lu bego! Buruan singkirin nih mobil kodok! Bisa benyek kaki gua ini woy!" Taeil bersungut-sungut menatap Johnny sebal sambil menodongkan penggaris kayu panjangnya kearah telinga Johnny yang kepalanya melongok dari jendela mobil.

"Mampus gua..."

The End

Hello kawan, saya mau cuap cuap dulu bentar ngahahahahahaahahhhhh. Ini bukan ff yang diniati sebenernya lagi unmood banget. Dan semua ff disini saya bikin dari keisengan semata. Jujur saya sebenernya orang yang receh sengklek ngeselin dsb. Dan dari beberapa review ada yang bikin saya ngakak juga Tapi saya coba buat profesional yah. Dalam membuat ff tuh ada waktunya masing-masing. Gak mungkin di ff yang layaknya Drakor saya selingin dialog receh. Ibarat ada tahu bulet di kubangan air pempek. Yah kek gitulah oke sekian cuap cuap bersama DJ Teo. Salam semvak Fir'aun!


End file.
